dhmisfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6
Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6 is the sixth and final installment in the series. It was uploaded on the 19th of June. Summary The episode starts with the Yellow Guy trying to go to sleep after acknowledging the fact his friends are missing. When he turns off the light, a few seconds later a new teacher, Lenard the Lamp, turns back on. It begins singing about bad deams, and Yellow Guy is upset because he didn't want to learn about them. In the meantime, Red Guy is in the "normal world", where everyone look and sound just like him. He goes to a bar, where people around him are talking and another Red Guy plays the piano. The "real" Red Guy takes off his business outfit and tries to sing the song from the first episode, but gets booed. He sees Roy in the audience, listening to him. Suddenly, (Micky) the mic starts singing and Red Guy is in a different, dark place all alone. He sees a machine that displays the "cameras" in Yellow Guy's house. We see that someone has been watching Yellow Guy and his friends. Red Guy figures out what the machine does - it controls the teachers. He presses different buttons and all of the teachers (discluding the Notepad) from past episodes appear, also Duck Guy makes an appearance. Roy shows up from the darkness and reaches his hand towards Red Guy. Red Guy notices the machine has a chord. He goes looking for the power source and finds it. Just when he's about to get the machine's plug out, he says "I wonder what will happen". When he unplugs the machine, The set of the first episode appears - Blue Guy, Yellow Guy and Duck Guy are sitting around the table, but their colors are changed to each individual character's favourtite colour. Red Guy being blue, Yellow Guy being green, and Duck Guy being red. The calendar changes to June 20th and the Notebook starts to sing, but the episode ends before she could finish the sentence "What's your favorite idea?". Transcription *Cuts to Yellow Guy, alone in his bedroom, crying as he looks at a scrapbook of him and his friends.* Yellow Guy: *Turns to his right.* Goodnight, guys. *Camera turns to show the empty beds.* I miss you. Yellow Guy: *Turns off the lamp and gets ready to fall asleep.* Lamp: *Turns back on* Oh! Somebody's sleepy! Yellow Guy: *Turns around* Huh? Lamp: *Laughter* But that's silly! Yellow Guy: No! *Turns off the lamp and goes back to sleep* Lamp: *Turns back on* How can you be sleepy if you don't know how to have dreams! Yellow Guy: *Gets absorbed by a dream cloud* No, I don't want to know! I- I don't want to know how to have dreams! No! No! Lamp: *Singing* Dreams are the movies that live in your head! Yellow Guy: Stop! Lamp: Every night, when you sleep in your bed! Yellow Guy: *Shakes his head and cries* Lamp: And you could have a dream about riding a horse! Yellow Guy: No! Lamp: Or you could have a dream about drowning in oil! Yellow Guy: *Sinks in the oil* No, no, no! No more songs! *Wakes up from dream* Ah! *Relieved gasp* Lamp: *Turns back on* Oh! Looks like somebody's having a bad dream! Yellow Guy: *Sinks in oil and gasps* Lamp: *Repeated* A bad dream! Yellow Guy: *Gasps for breath as he sinks into the oil* *The screen cuts to black. It then cuts to Red Guy, asleep at an office desk.* Red Guy: *Wakes up* Red Guy Employee: Can you file these files, please? *Yellow Guy *Red Guy *Duck Guy *Lamp *Roy *Tony the Talking Clock *Colin the Computer *Shrignold *David the Porkchop *Spinach can *Notebook * Trivia *Duck Guy's appearance is only for a few seconds. *Roy is seen seven times in the episode, first in the photo book Yellow Guy is looking through at 0:10, second is when sitting in the movie theatre inside Yellow Guy's brain at 0:55, third in the red telephone booth seen in the end of the 5th episode at 1:01, fifth in the window watching Yellow Guy sink in oil at 1:01, sixth at Red Guy's performance at 4:21, and at last extending his arm to touch Red Guy's shoulder at at 6:57. *Sketchbook is only shown at the end of the episode, and not appearing with the other teachers as they sing. Category:Characters